nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Dietrich Honecker
]] His Most Worshipful The Grandest Leader of the Great Unified Federal Republican State of Lovia and the Territories Mr. Dietrich Honecker (his full official name) is an American-Lovian businessman and a highly controversial far-right extremist politician and a former powerful Lovian dictator. He is the founder of the Iron Guard Party and lead it until about the end of December, 2011, when he exiled from Lovia. The party was then lead by the controversial politician Pierlot McCrooke and then by the controversial politician Drabo Doorian, who later committed suicide. As of October 2011, he is a member of the UNS party, and still represents and holds strongly onto his older dissolved party in his heart in Congress. Early life and education As a young child, Honecker was sent abroad to a boarding school in Switzerland by his father Frederich Honecker in 1978. He received an B.A. in Political Science from Yale University, and his J.D. from the Pepperdine School of Law sometime in the 1980s, before returning back to Lovia, where the entire country changed significantly under his rule as soon he took over the monarchy's powers. Politics and business Honecker has been an outspoken critic of the "socialist government of Lovia" and of King Dimitri I of Lovia, while he changed the name of the country under his supreme dictatorship until the monarchy took back control after his release from prison. During this time, he also took immediate control over all of Lovia's radio stations throughout the country, spreading his ruling party's numerous propaganda and messages. Honecker also strongly advocated for the privatization of Lovia's Federal Mounted Police and overall governments/services turned over to him. Everyone feared him; his staunch supporting members even literally worshipped him as almost godlike, as it was made mandatory by him. But still, a majority of Lovians still see Honecker as a great threat to the Lovian state, despite him bringing the country out of the failing economy from the worst economic recession. He vaguely suggested his controversial company's "Heartland Division" of Honecker Holdings, Ltd. would handle the country's internal affairs and security duties. Meanwhile, Dietrich Honecker took great advantage of the failing economy and rebuilt it, and modernized all of Lovia and her resources/services, which he rapidly did change during his tenure to his liking, as being the Lovian peoples "most worshipful and greatest leader in Lovian history", before his untimely capture during the 2011 Lovian Civil War. It also severely affected his future plans for the country. Yet Honecker, in turn, has been harshly criticized by an assortment of prominent Lovian groups, including Greenpeace Lovia, the Amalgamated Congress of Labor of Lovia, and the Anti-Fascist League. He has been called a "fascist", a "traitor", and even a "dictator" "...with a cult-like personality..." by numerous prominent Lovians. He was and still is under suspicion of having severely violated the Constitution. Honecker secretly exiled from Lovia for several months, alongside Drabo Doorian and Brenda Young, both prominent IGP followers and faithful supporters. Honecker is the president of the business corporation Honecker Holdings, Ltd. and the principle heir to the Honeckers' secretive telegraph fortune. In February 2010, Calathriner Industries started a hostile takeover of his company, partly contributing to his eventual downfall as leader of the dissolved Iron Guard Party. The Civil War of the Kingdom of Lovia of 2011 On early October, 2011, Honecker was freed by I. G. La Blaca of the UNS, the party that Honecker had endorsed from jail. He decided to join the rebels as an officer and was warmly welcolmed by them, joining the conflict. During the last few days of the month of December, Honecker was caught in a raid somewhere in southeastern Clymene, the same raid that caught Hessel Doorian on the Doorians' farm. Both were placed into federal maximum security prison by the Federal Mounted Police. Honecker, Dietrich Honecker, Dietrich Honecker, Dietrich Honecker, Dietrich Category:Republicanism Category:Criminal Category:2011 Member of the Congress Category:Civil War